Black Wildebeest
| image = BlackWildebeest.jpg | scientificname = Connochaetes gnou | edition = Standard | continent = Africa | countries = South Africa, Eswatini, Lesotho, Namibia | iucnstatus = lc | fencegrade = 2 (>1.25m) | landarea = 410.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 8-40 | biome = | gsize = 7-32 | malebachelor = 7-16 | femalebachelor = 7-32 | reproduction = Very Easy | maturity = 3 years | sterility = Death | gestaincub = 9 months | interbirth = 12 months | class = Mammalia | order = Artiodactyla | family = Bovidae | genus = Connochaetes }}The (Connochaetes gnou) is a large African ungulate featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 18,000 The black wildebeest (or Connochaetes gnou) is a large ungulate species native to Southern Africa, also known as the 'gnu' after the distinctive noise they make when alarmed. The species is recognisable by a brown-black coat and L-shaped horns, and males can be distinguished from females due to their darker colour and larger size. Both sexes have thick, bushy manes and a long horse-like tail, measuring between 1.7 and 2.2m long, 1.06 to 1.21m tall at the shoulder, and weighing 120 to 193kg. While black wildebeest are not currently endangered, but they were almost hunted to extinction in the late 1800s, targeted for their meat and leather, as well as for sport. Because they fed in the same areas as grazing livestock, to whom they could spread diseases, they were also considered pests. Thanks to reintroduction from captive populations, black wildebeest are increasing in number, expanding their range, and are no longer endangered. Social Black wildebeest live in large herds comprised of groups of related females and their young offspring; bachelor herds of young males; and dominant bulls who establish territory in the foraging grounds, guarding females moving through his range. Reproduction During the breeding season, dominant bulls will search for receptive females on his territory by smelling their urine, who will then allow him to approach and mate with them. A pregnancy lasts for 8.5 months before the female gives birth to a single calf, which will remain close to its mother for a year, until she gives birth to her next calf. Yearling males leave and join a bachelor herds, whereas females remain with their natal herd. Animal Care Herbivore Pellets Fruit and Vegetables |Food Trough Water Pipe Water Trough |Hanging Grazer Feeder Grazing Ball Feeder Small Barrel Feeder |Rubbing Pillar Large Ball Grab Ball Herb Scent Marker Large Snow Ball |??? }} }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts #The horns of the black wildebeest are significantly larger and heavier than those of the common wildebeest. #Both male and female wildebeest have horns, but the males' horns are longer and thicker than the females'. #During the mating season, dominant male wildebeests do not eat or sleep as they are so intent on mating and defending their mates from rival males. #Black wildebeest can run up to 50mph when running from predators such as lions and hyenas. #Female groups of black wildebeest are strongly bonded and will be hostile to unknown females trying to join their group. Gallery Image Gallery BlackWildebeest2.jpg Black Wildebeest.png gnus.png blackwildebeest.png shakinghead.png 73325569_950219468673233_8422011498259283968_n.jpg Category:Habitat Animals